Heading to New York City
After Kiva's training and a brief match with Cheetara, the trio headed for New York City and catches up to Diana. Kiva: Wow, this is so cool!! Cheetara: What, the sights? Kiva: Oh yeah! Arcee: This city is amazing, but let's not get too carried away. I got a lock on Diana's position. We're almost there. - Suddenly, several blaster shots are fired to the ground, forcing Arcee to stop. Cheetara: Why did you stop? Arcee: Star cruiser, above us! - Both Cheetara and Kiva look up and sees that Arcee is right. ???: Greetings, squichies! The Age of Robots has begun!! Kiva: Dr. Nefarious.. Cheetara: Wait.. How do you know that? Arcee: We'll safe the chat. Hang on! - Arcee increased her speed and tries to enter the cruiser, the fun way. Arcee: Optimus, I need you to activate two ground bridges to the star cruiser. Cheetara: Are you crazy!? We'll ram into it!! Arcee: No, we won't. Follow my lead. - The first ground bridge, which they got through, leads to an open space in the sky. Arcee transformed, for a few seconds, and fired at the control hub. Then, she transformed back, picks up Kiva and Cheetara and got through the second portal, which leads inside the star cruiser. Arcee: Are you two alright? Cheetara: I don't know what's crazy. This or some of the ThunderCats back home. Kiva: I'm fine. Arcee: Glad to hear it. Cheetara: So, how exactly did you know that was Nefarious? Kiva: Video games. Cheetara: Are you serious? Arcee: That's enough, Cheetara. Scout out ahead and find Nefarious for us. See if you can get this door open. - Cheetara pounce onward to look around while Kiva and Arcee stays behind. Arcee: My boss wants to know a few things about you. He's a bit interested. Kiva: Okay. Sounds good. Arcee: This one's a bit confusing to me, but why did you have the Keyblade? Kiva: Oh, Mickey gave me my very own Keyblade. Arcee: So, he gave it to you.. Interesting. But, how did you came across him? Kiva: It's a long story.. - Cheetara opens the door. Cheetara: The way's clear. Let's get going. - While the trio are making their way to the bridge, where Dr. Nefarious is being held, Arcee have a very important detail to add. Arcee: Have you heard of the ancient Keyblade War? Kiva: Oh, yeah.. The ancient Keyblade War was very awful.. Cheetara: Come on, guys. Don't bring that up. Arcee: What I'm trying to say is, these warriors deserve better than this. But, couldn't be help by a betrayal of the past. I only hope you won't have to suffer the same fate as they did. Kiva: I'll be fine, Arcee. - They took an elevator up to the bridge. ???: Come on in. We've been expected you. The ladies have arrived, sir. Dr. Nefarious: Well, well.. Three misfits came by to stop me. Most unusual.. Kiva: Oh, brother.. Cheetara: Who are calling 'misfits', trash can! Dr. Nefarious: WHY YOO- - Dr. Nefarious has stopped programming and plays a tune. Everyone was surprised by that glitch. ???: Oh, this is the best part of my day. - The butler slaps Nefarious and was working again. Dr. Nefarious: --OOOOU!! This is just the beginning. Nothing's gonna stop me from conquering Middle-Earth with ease. *laughs* - With a push of a button, Nefarious has summoned a giant Heartless known as Guard Armor. Kiva summons her Keyblade and Nefarious was laughing, stalking them. Dr. Nefarious: Lawrence, teleport us out of here. Lawrence: Of course, sir. - Lawrence teleported himself, leaving Nefarious behind. Dr. Nefarious: Lawrence? This isn't funny, Lawrence!! - Lawrence teleported Nefarious to another location. Cheetara: Great.. They got away! Kiva: Well, right now we need to defeat Guard Armor. - The trio fight the monster head on. Kiva attacks its arms, Cheetara attacks its legs and Arcee shots its plate, causing the Heartless to collapse and defeated. Then, they rushed forward to the controls. Cheetara: Ok, how do we find that trash can? He's so going to get it after insulting me!! Arcee: Calm down. Let me have a look at this. *Looks over the controls* Looks steep.. I'll stay here and maintain the cruiser. Cheetara: What about us? Arcee: I've just been informed that Diana is in..a hospital? Kiva: My guess is that she got knock out after her own fight. Cheetara: Then we don't have much time. Let's go! - Kiva and Cheetara run to the hospital in preparation for the next scene. Category:Scenes